


Lets rewrite the stars

by lovelesslybeloved



Series: March Game of Shance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Implied homophobia, M/M, Overcoming Adversity, Running away with the circus, implied racism, shance, slight angst, the greatest showman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesslybeloved/pseuds/lovelesslybeloved
Summary: The Greatest Showman Au featuring Lance and Shiro in a 1k drabblePrompt: Music and Confetti





	Lets rewrite the stars

Shiro distinctly recalls the moment Mr Holt approached him to join his crazy band of misfits for this circus of his and how much Shiro really didn’t want to. His life was hectic enough with trying to hide his alternative interests and staying in the upper socialites good graces.  
  
All it took was to go and see him in motion. His body had arched beautifully through the air and even among the chaos of movement, lights, and sounds his eyes had shown passionately and curiously as they took Shiro in through the up swing. Shiro would remember this moment for the rest of his life. Everything had boiled down to that one male as he swung back and away from Shiro.  
  
In the meantime as Shiro adjusted his life to running the circus, Mr Holt had meant and wooed Ms Allura to sing for him. On her farewell performance before the tour began Shiro had almost proudly walked side by side in with Lance. During the show however nerves were wreaking havoc with Shiro. He wanted to hold Lance’s hand and he wanted to show the world this beautiful man he has come to care for so passionately.  
  
Shiro’s hand slips down to hold Lance’s carefully. The man glances over subtly but clearly startled. Lance settles into a pleased soft smile as he squeezes Shiro’s hand in return. There is a moment where Shiro wants this forever. The music fades away and time slows down to the feeling of Lance’s hand in Shiro’s own larger softer hand. Lance’s hand has small calluses at the base of his fingers and Shiro can feel the lithe strength in the deft fingers threading through his own. Shiro closes his eyes are peace.  
  
When they open however his eyes find his parents sitting in the audience watching him with matching looks of disappointment. Shiro panics and releases Lance’s hand immediately. Lance watches the interaction and frowns glancing away. He small sigh passes his lips as he quickly turns and walks away from the show.  
  
It takes Shiro longer than he’d care to admit to find Lance. When he does find him however Shiro isn’t surprised that Lance is in his practice leotard and getting ready with a rope in hand.  
  
Shiro steps forward and reaches for Lance’s hand.  
  
The acrobat glances at Shiro before pulling his hand away gently and looking away from the other man.  
  
“We can’t do this Shiro, it isn’t safe.” Lance muttered wrapping the rope around his hand.  
  
“Do you think I care what they say?” he asked stepping forward to Lance.  
  
“You will. Right now you feel safe because in here it is. Out there.. It’s different. We’re different.” Lance explained nervously.  
  
Shiro frowned as he watched Lance pull the rope and leap off into the air. He loved that man and he wanted nothing more than to stay with him for eternity if Lance would have him. He was right though. The general public would never approve of their relationship, not even close. That didn’t stop him from loving Lance. He swallowed and as Lance came from from an acrobatic flip and twirl on the rope, Shiro grabbed hold and went up with him.  
  
“Then we’ll make it work the best way we know how.” Shiro promised as the rope lifted them up from the counter weights and Shiro pressed their foreheads together tenderly as Lance folding to his idea. They spun softly on the rope that night, chaste kisses and tender words.  
  
The following weeks devolved into chaos for the troop. With Mr Holt departing to tour with Ms Allura it pushed Shiro into a position of leadership and while he initially stumbled the troop picked him up and carried him along. Despite the show’s success it didn’t stop the people who had a problem with not only the show but Shiro and Lance’s relationship from being overly vocal with their disapproval.  
  
Things went to hell in a handbasket one evening. A fight broke out between the troop and civilians and the next thing Shiro knows there is a fire in the circus. Veronica mutters something about Lance missing and Shiro is diving head first back into the burning building. If Mr Holt hadn’t returned that evening and ran in after him, Shiro surely would have lost his arm.  
  
The next week had Shiro laid up in a hospital bed however it wasn’t all bad. Lance sat next to his bedside the entire time. Apparently Mr Holt pulled some string at the hospital to turn a blind eye to the visitor clearly there after visitation hours. It was a welcome sight and a huge factor to Shiro being up on his feet after a few days of bed rest.  
  
There was a moment. It was brief but it seemed that Mr Holt would not put the circus but together. That was impossible for Shiro. If the circus didn’t re-start where would Lance go? Shiro knew in that instant he would follow Lance to the end of the world if he had to, to stay with the man he loved. In a fortunate turn of events however Mr Holt agreed to accept Shiro’s assistance and the circus re-opened in another two weeks.  
  
Music blared around them and the stagehands between checking ropes and counterweights made sure to keep a steady stream of confetti and streamers blowing through the air. It was a nice way to keep the eyes of the audience moving around the ring and never settling on one act for too long. He stood back and watched for a long moment as the music pulled down and Mr Holt came dashing towards him.  
  
Carefully Mr Holt handed him the top hat and winked out towards Lance. Shiro looked bewildered for a moment.  
  
“...And what will you do?”  
  
“Spend time with my kids. Watch you become what I always knew you were meant to be.” Mr Holt shrugged as he grinned and Shiro took the top hat.  
  
He nodded and grinned just as wide back before dashing into the chaos. It was disorienting for all of ten minutes before Lance swung down to land beside him, joining in the choreographed dance number. Shiro eased into the steps as Lance swung his hips, bumping against Shiro’s teasingly, a smile bright on his face.  
  
Lance was made for this moment. Standing next to Shiro, music loud, crowd cheering, body moving and confetti drifting over them setting them in a world all their own. A world where they’ve changed the stars to align just for them.


End file.
